


7 Rings

by Donghanbejoyful



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), JBJ (Band), JBJ95 (Band), Produce 101 (TV), The Unit: Idol Rebooting Project (TV), Topp Dogg | Xeno-T (Band)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathtub Sex, Belts, Bottom Taehyun, Bruises, Bubble Bath, Cameras, Clothed Sex, Cock Rings, Crying, Daddy Kink, Daddy Sanggyun, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Face Slapping, Fishnets, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, High Heels, Lawyer Moonkyu, M/M, Masturbation, Model Hyunbin, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Nudes, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Painplay, Polaroid, Praise Kink, Romantic Fluff, Running Mascara, Sanggyun's chapter is my favorite I've written so far, Shoe Kink, Slight Crossdressing, Slight Foot Fetish?, Smut, Tags will be updated as chapters are posted, Whipping, romantic smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donghanbejoyful/pseuds/Donghanbejoyful
Summary: Taehyun wants it? Taehyun got it.Ch.1: HyunbinCh.2: SanggyunCh.3: MoonkyuCh.4: Taehyun





	1. Bubble Bath

Walking down a dimly lit hallway, Taehyun was able to take in the fresh scent of rose petals and vanilla candles. He was completely naked for the exception of a blood red lace robe that dragged behind him, the intricate floral design standing out against the white floor tiles. He was completely naked underneath, his black hair was flat against his head and he sported a dazed smile as he eagerly entered the master bathroom. Inside awaited the first of his lovers, Kwon Hyunbin.

The tall model was leaning against the sink counter, a glass of Moet & Chandon in hand. The champaign bubbled inside the glass, surrounding whole raspberries that floated towards the top of the alcoholic liquid. 

Hyunbin smiled when he saw the short boy, Taehyun approached him as he said. “Cute little number you’re wearing…” His fingers traced over the lace details.

Taehyun stood in front of him, looking down at Hyunbin’s hand and smiling. “I wore it just for you. I know you love to see me in red.” A small innocent chuckle escaped his lips. 

Hyunbin always had a special place in Taehyun’s heart, he was younger by 4 years and Taehyun dotted on him a lot. He was a professional model, a busy boy flying from New York to Los Angeles, a socialite who was invited to the most prestigious of parties and hung out amongst the A-listers. Taehyun knew how well connected Hyunbin was and he knew the power he held, but it was never about that for him.

Taehyun loved Hyunbin.

Ever since the day he met him at a mutual friend’s party, he caught his eye from across the room. Taehyun didn’t approach him, he wasn’t that easy, but it was a magnetic connection which still brings chills to Taehyun’s spine just thinking about it. 

Taehyun tilted his head up to receive a soft peck from the model, one of Hyunbin’s hands resting on his small waist. “I missed you.” Hyunbin whispered against the boy’s lips, and Taehyun hummed in response. 

“You knew that already don’t you?” 

“You say it every time we meet, baby.” 

Hyunbin grabs his glass of champagne, offering some to Taehyun who simply opens his mouth in response. Hyunbin smiles and gladly pours his glass into Taehyun’s mouth, the liquid starts filling his inside and he swallows it down. Taehyun closes his eyes,the delicious alcoholic flavor burns as it goes down his throat. Some of the golden liquid spills over the corners of Taehyun’s mouth, the droplets dripping down his chin and onto his neck. Hyunbin puts the glass back onto the sink counter before leaning in and licking the champagne off Taehyun’s skin with a single swipe of his tongue. He places his larger hand under Taehyun’s chin, his thumb pressing onto the edge of the boy’s jawline as he turns his head to directly look up at him. Taehyun was at his mercy, fluttering his eyes open and placing both of his hands on Hyunbin’s waist. “Are we going to take a bath baby? Or do you want to make me filthy already?” 

Hyunbin pressed a kiss on Taehyun’s forehead, then on his cheek, and finally a chaste peck on his lips.

“I want to see you all pretty and wet, Hyung. I even prepared everything for you.”

Taehyun smiled, placing his hand on Hyunbin’s wrist to pull his hand off his jaw, “I noticed, it smells delicious Hyunbinnie.” 

Turning around, Taehyun began to walk towards the bathtub. The bathtub inside of the room seemed more like a jacuzzi since it sat at ground level, with stairs made of marble that led into deeper water. The corners of the bathtub were also lined with LED lights which shined a neon pink color.

Taehyun stood at the first stair, undoing his robe and letting it fall past his shoulders while looking at Hyunbin. He put on a show for him, slowly letting the robe fall as he stepped into the steaming water. Taehyun turned around once he reached the end of the stairs, the water reaching up to the middle of his rib cage. He began stepping backwards until he reached the middle of the tub, he was surrounded by loose rose petals which danced around in the pink colored water. It smelled delicious and Taehyun reached his hand out to the model, who was admiring him from where Taehyun had left him, “Come here Hyunbinnie, bathe with me.” 

Hyunbin locked eyes with Taehyun as he began undressing himself. His black shirt and skinny jeans quickly dropping onto the floor, he wasn’t wearing any underwear and Taehyun giggled clearly Hyunbin had expected this. The tall boy walked into the bathtub, the water only reaching to his hips, so he had to lower himself down onto the water.

He wrapped his arms around Taehyun’s waist and pressed his chin on the boy’s chest, looking up at him, “You’re unfairly beautiful…” Hyunbin whispered, letting the two of them draft onto the edge of the tub so Taehyun’s back could be pressed against it.

Taehyun ran his hand through Hyunbin’s hair, pushing it back and shaking his head, “You’re the model here, I think you’re giving me more credit than I deserve.”

Hyunbin shook his head, letting go of the small boy. Still keeping his eyes on Taehyun, he stood taller, grabbing onto the tub’s edge in order to cage the boy in. “You just don’t have the view I have baby…”

Taehyun pressed his hand on Hyunbin’s chest, droplets of water starting to drip down from his wet hands onto Hyunbin’s abdomen. His slipped his hands up, placing them both on Hyunbin’s shoulders. “The view I have is just as beautiful…” Taehyun licked his lips, his eyes scanning every inch of the model’s bare chest. He smiled at the necklace dangling from Hyunbin’s neck, a gorgeous thin gold chain with a diamond charm and golden beads on either side of it. “You still wear it?”

Hyunbin looked down, noticing the necklace swinging around, “Never taken it off.” 

Last time they met, when Taehyun and Hyunbin decided to keep this relationship, Taehyun had gifted Hyunbin the same diamond necklace he was wearing now, it was a mark of his territory.

Hyunbin belonged to him now. 

The model now becoming impatient leaned down and claimed Taehyun’s mouth. He sloppily began kissing him, eager, with his hands spreading all across Taehyun’s naked body. Taehyun struggled to keep up with Hyunbin, trying not to giggle from the boy’s eagerness. He grabbed at Hyunbin’s hands, stopping them from roaming around and instead leading them down towards his rare, “Here, touch here..” He whispered before kissing him all over again.

He took charge, knowing that Hyunbin needed to be told what to do or else he’d want to do everything all at once. Taehyun slipped his tongue inside of Hyunbin’s mouth, tasting him and allowing the felt over champagne taste in their mouths to mix together. Hyunbin pressed Taehyun closer to his body while his hands squeezed at Taehyun’s small ass. His long fingers overwhelming the cute globes as he massaged them in order to make Taehyun mewl. 

It didn’t take long before Hyunbin began teasing his fingers closer to Taehyun’s hole, rubbing at the rim in order for Taehyun to be aware of his next movement. Hyunbin then slipped a single digit in. The water made the stretch easier, but Taehyun was seal-tight without any lubrication. Taehyun pulled away from the kiss, opening his mouth, his nose pressed against Hyunbin as he got used to the intrusion. Hyunbin went slowly, not wanting to hurt his baby. He took his time to push his digit in, curling it slowly, once- twice, before pulling it out and repeating.

Taehyun moved his head down to press on Hyunbin’s shoulder, holding onto him as Hyunbin spread him out slowly. Tiny gasps and heavy panting began emitting from him, wanting more but not asking for it. He knew Hyunbin enjoyed watching him come apart like this, he knew Hyunbin liked to warm him up and making him wrecked without much.

A second finger was added and Hyunbin repeated the same motions, slowly curling and uncurling his digits. He pushed them further, exploring Taehyun’s insides and then scissoring his fingers apart. Taehyun bit down on his lover’s shoulder, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to not moan too loudly. Hyunbin spread Taehyun’s walls, preparing him for his heat and Taehyun moaned softly in response. 

“Baby, I’m ready baby please.” Taehyun kissed at Hyunbin’s shoulder, a silent apology for biting him earlier.

Hyunbin pulled his fingers out of the boy, leaning down to give him a quick peck his lips, then he turned the small boy around. Taehyun’s hands held onto the edge of the bathtub while Hyunbin grabbed at his waist, he pulled his ass closer and watched his cock fit snuggly between the globes. Hyunbin smiled to himself as he thrusted between them, causing Taehyun to push his ass back and whine. He was becoming impatient. 

“Hyunbinnie baby, please… I want your pretty cock… Can you please fuck me?” Taehyun looked over his shoulder, looking up at the tall boy through hooded lids, “Please baby? Fuck me like I know only you can, baby boy.” 

Taehyun felt Hyunbin’s cock throb in excitement. Hyunbin loved when Taehyun spoke to him like this.

Hyunbin did as he was asked to, lining the head of his cock with Taehyun’s hole and slowly thrusting himself inside Taehyun. 

The small boy moaned and pressed his chest forward against the wall while Hyunbin bottomed out, his cock wasn’t too thick but it was long. Taehyun felt like his intestines were being poked at since Hyunbin reached all the right places.

“ _Y-Yeaah_...” Taehyun moaned, “Just like that baby…” 

Hyunbin begin to thrust, slow unsure movements of his hips as he pulled and pushed back inside of the boy. Taehyun reached back with one hand, gripping onto Hyunbin’s ass in order to encourage him to fuck him harder, to be firmer. The boy was never rough with Taehyun, no matter how much he encouraged him, Hyunbin wasn’t capable of dominating him to that capacity. Besides, the force of the water was working against them, Hyunbin had to work harder for his thrusts to push Taehyun forward against the tub edge. 

Hyunbin grabbed onto Taehyun’s hand and placed it back on the edge of the tub, now resting both of his hands on top of Taehyun’s while he fucked the older boy. Taehyun laced their fingers together and started panting hard, each thrust beginning to splash water over the edge of the tub and even coming up to wet his face and chest. It didn’t matter however, he felt like heaven. 

Hyunbin was panting behind Taehyun’s ear, groaning and moaning louder than Taehyun himself, and it made him smile. It was cute that Hyunbin was so eager and was enjoying himself so much while fucking him. 

“Yeah baby, good boy, Hyunbin.” Taehyun moaned, knowing Hyunbin was so close to finishing. “You always fuck me so good baby boy. You’re always so so good to me baby.” Hyunbin whined, pressing his forehead against the back of Taehyun’s head, “Please cum inside me baby, please please Hyunbin can you do that for me?” 

Taehyun didn’t have to ask twice. Within two more thrusts, Hyunbin pushed his cock as far inside of Taehyun’s insides as he could, causing the boy to squeeze Hyunbin’s hands from the pleasure he felt. Taehyun bit onto his bottom lip when he felt the warm spurts of cum inside of him, Hyunbin’s cock filling him to the brim with his seed.

Hyunbin moaned loudly, and held onto Taehyun even as his cock softened inside of the boy. He hugged Taehyun from behind, pressing kisses along the back of his neck and mumbling gentle praises, “Hyung- is so good to me. I love you.”

Taehyun was left panting, his cock still hard but he didn’t complain. Instead he raised his hand, reaching behind himself, and gently ran it through Hyunbin’s wet hair. 


	2. Black Tears

A loud clap resonated across the room. 

A whimper followed. 

Taehyun was tried up with his arms behind his back, metal handcuffs clicked against each other as Taehyun struggled in their hold. He was on his knees, completely naked for the exception of black lace panties that were straining against his hard erection. Taehyun had his head turned sideways, his cheek burning red and stinging, he had just gotten slapped by the man standing across from him. Kim Sanggyun was completely dressed in a white shirt, dress pants and black leather shoes. He tilted his head down at the pitiful boy in front of him, grabbing onto his hair and forcing him to look up at him once more. “Color?” Sanggyun said simply. 

Taehyun had his eyes closed, he gritted his teeth in response from having his hair pulled. “G-Green, Sir…” 

Sanggyun smiled, letting go of the boy’s hair, his head bounced back before hanging down in shame. 

“Such a fucking pain slut. You like it when I’m like this with you, huh? Even after slapping you, you’re still this hard.” 

He lifted his foot and pressed it against the underside of Taehyun’s balls, the smaller boy whimpered trying to turn away as he was overly sensitive to touch already. “Stop. Stay still.” Sanggyun ordered and Taehyun tried to obey. He remained still while Sanggyun’s leather shoe began pressing on his sensitive member, making him want to rut up against it like a dog in heat. Taehyun trembled, pulling on the handcuffs and starting to rub his wrists raw. What he felt was overwhelming, it was a straining and suffocating of his cock that kept growing the harder Sanggyun pressed against it. “Please sir… Please I-“ 

Another sting sent his head turning to the side. Sanggyun slapped him _again_. 

Taehyun adjusted his jaw, opening his mouth and stretching it from side to side. As he did his breathing picked up and he started to feel his chest tighten, water began filling his eyes. Sanggyun remained still, his shoe still pressing down on Taehyun’s heat. He watched, waiting. 

 He pulled away from Taehyun after a moment, the older boy looking up at his lover. His eyes, nose and cheeks were a bright red, but his face was still completely dry. 

Taehyun’s eyes followed Sanggyun’s beautifully veiny hands as they undid the golden buckle of his leather belt and pulled it right off the loops of his pants. His mouth watered in anticipation, expecting to get a mouthful of cock soon, but that didn’t happen. 

“Up.” Sanggyun ordered and with shaking legs, Taehyun obeyed. He struggled to stay up, but he didn’t stand for long because Sanggyun grabbed onto his forearm and dragged him onto the bed. Taehyun stumbled forward, trying to keep up but it was hard, his legs seemed to stop working from being down on his knees for so long. 

Once Sanggyun got them closer to the bed, he sat down first and threw Taehyun over his lap, the older boy had his breath pushed out of his lungs as his chest was pressed down on Sanggyun’s thighs. He gasped, looking over his shoulder to see Sanggyun’s hands slowly glide across his covered ass. He was gentle as he slipped his fingers under the lace and begin slipping the panties off. 

“You know… You’ve been pretty bad lately…” Sanggyun grabbed onto his leather belt, lightly dragging it across the boy’s bare ass. 

“You haven’t answered my calls, haven’t asked how my day’s doing… Such an irresponsible slut.” Sanggyun gently lowered the belt down onto Taehyun’s thighs and gliding it across his balls. Taehyun shuddered, closing his eyes and allowing this to happen. 

Sanggyun’s erection was pressing up hard against his side, this was all an act of course, part of their role play. Taehyun knew it, and he anticipated what was going to happen next.

Sharp pain traveled across his body from his ass, Sanggyun has whipped him with his belt. Loud crack after crack of the belt making contact with his skin kept going. Taehyun cried out and pressed his thighs together, his first instinct being to turn away from the whips. He didn’t say anything, knowing Sanggyun would punish him further.  
Sanggyun stopped for a moment, making Taehyun straighten himself on his lap before gently massaging his cheeks. “Now now... Stay still or I’ll give you twenty more. Understood?”  
Taehyun hung his head, yelping when he felt Sanggyun’s bare hand on his raw ass. 

“I said, understood?”  
Taehyun nodded, helplessly. “Yes... yes, sir. I understand.” His voice cracked. 

He had to thickly swallow his saliva in order to control himself. He couldn’t let Sanggyun have what he wanted. 

“Remember when you were so good to me? When we first met? You gifted me this beautiful golden watch baby… Encrusted with diamonds…” Sanggyun leaned down and kissed Taehyun’s shoulder. “I still wear it every day. I think of you every day Taehyun…” 

Taehyun’s chest swelled in appreciation hearing his master’s voice, however he couldn’t dwell on it for too long since the belt quickly came down on him again, causing him to scream from the sharp pain. His ass felt a wash of cold, almost as if ice had been traced on it before an overwhelming fire crawled throughout his skin. His ass was becoming bright red from the abuse and even small dents were forming on his skin. Taehyun’s hands were trembling and he was digging his fingers into his palm to withstand the pain.  
Taehyun lost count of how many whips there had been. It could of been seven, or ten... hell it could of even been twenty or thirty.  
He stopped moving after a while, his cock aching and rubbing against the side of Sanggyun’s thigh. That was the only relief he was receiving throughout this. His arms ached from being held behind his back and he started sniffling.  
“S-Sir...” Taehyun weakly calls out. “D-Daddy...” His voice rose twice in pitch as he crossed his ankles and tried to thrust himself against Sanggyun’s thigh. He rutted against him, almost subconsciously. Sanggyun let it happen, looking down and seeing his masterpiece.  
Taehyun’s ass had tiny scratches from the edge of the belt, some small beads of blood emerging from them but quickly being dried. His ass and thighs were completely red, some parts even starting to grow purple from the bruising he would leave behind.  
Sanggyun threw his belt down, massaging Taehyun’s ass and Taehyun hissed when the hand came in contact.  
“Oh D-Daddy...” Taehyun cries out, tears starting to run down his cheeks and landing on the floor. “Shh... shh baby.” Sanggyun’s voice grew tender and gentle. “You were so good weren’t you?” Taehyun trembled from his words alone, they were such a turn on in his current state he began to rut more fervently. “I’ve trained you so well my pet...” Sanggyun pet Taehyun’s hair back, the strands sticking back since they were matted with sweat. Soon Sanggyun’s hands were gone and Taehyun almost cried harder from it. He needed Sanggyun on him, he needed to touch him, to feel him. 

“Daddy, daddy please…” 

Sanggyun shushed him again, as he undid the handcuffs. He slowly let Taehyun’s arms relax, massaging them and causing the smaller man to moan in delight. 

Turning him in his lap, Sanggyun picked him up only to place him in the middle of the bed. Taehyun was still crying but looking at Sanggyun’s face through water filled eyes. Sanggyun smiled, “You look beautiful, baby.”   
He really did. 

Sanggyun was determined to make his baby cry just to see the mascara he had put on Taehyun run down his cheeks. Taehyun’s face was messy with black streaks and black puddles of mascara in his under eyes. His bottom lip was pouted and constantly quivering from trying to stop himself from crying again. It hurt. His ass, his thighs, but specially his erection.  
“You want me to make you cum baby boy?”  
Taehyun nodded desperately, he needed this, he had earned this for being such a good boy.  
Sanggyun reaches down and unzips his pants, pulling out his cock but staying clothed. Taehyun moans immediately at the sight of Sanggyun’s cock and with the little energy he has left he spreads his legs for his master. “Please...” he finally was getting what he needed most desperately.  
A single word was enough. Sanggyun leaned in and kissed the boy’s lips, Taehyun kissing him back immediately and gasping into his mouth. Sanggyun’s fingers moved down Taehyun’s body, ghosting over his abdomen, sliding past his thighs and in between his legs. He grabbed the thin panties, pulling them completely off so he could comfortably spread the boy’s legs. Taehyun grabbed onto Sanggyun, pulling him down closer and feeling his whole soul being drowned in an overwhelming heat. He could feel Sanggyun push his thick cock inside of his small entrance, his mouth opened against Sanggyun’s, the dominant boy swallowing all of Taehyun’s whimpers and moans as he slowly pushed the appendage inside. His hole was tight and wet, suffocating Sanggyun’s cock but it didn’t stop him. 

He began shallow thrusts in and out of him, at first going very slowly and listening to Taehyun’s breath. He’d exhale every time he pulled out and gasp for air with every thrust forward. Taehyun had his eyes closed, his hands digging his nails into Sanggyun’s arms and his knees trembling against Sanggyun’s sides. “Daddy...” He would moan out occasionally, wanting more, wanting him to go harder to take him completely. 

Sanggyun knew this was a torture worse than the pain of his belt, Sanggyun knew going this slowly would cause Taehyun to go insane. 

He would whine and push himself up into Sanggyun’s thrust, demanding for more and coming so close of taking it. 

“Fuck me. Fuck me like you mean it. Fuck me like I know you want to Daddy.” Taehyun whispered into Sanggyun’s mouth, opening his eyes and challenging his owner.  
Sanggyun smiles, that’s the challenge he was waiting for. Sanggyun grabbed onto Taehyun’s hands, pushing them over his head and pinning them down on the bed. Taehyun’s smaller body was overwhelmed by the man on top of him, caging him in as he forced his cock inside of the smaller man. Taehyun groaned, his back arching off the bed and his toes curling. This was heaven. Sanggyun pressed his face against Taehyun’s sweat covered neck, beginning to bite and press dark love bites onto it while he thrusted and fucked into Taehyun. He fucked him as hard as he could, the zipper of his pants beginning to dig into Taehyun’s skin but it didn’t matter. Taehyun’s mouth was open, letting himself be as loud as he wanted. He lost control of himself, drool starting to seep from the corner of his mouth as every thrust felt more delicious and electrifying. “ _Yeah_ just like that.”  
Their bodies rocking back and forth and beginning to push the bed frame against the wall. “Fuck me! Fuck me!”   
Taehyun whimpered when Sanggyun bit him hard, leaving behind an impression of his teeth in his skin. “You get real fucking chatty when I finally give you my cock huh? I should fuck your throat raw next time. See how much I can make you sing afterwards.”  
Taehyun’s cheeks felt hot from imagining the visual alone, he nodded, humming in delight. “Please Daddy, I want it. I want all of you- fuck!”  
Sanggyun’s abdomen kept rubbing against Taehyun’s hard cock, giving him a delicious friction he was denied earlier. Taehyun could cum just like this if he wanted, and he was coming close but he denied himself, knowing Sanggyun was the only one that could tell him when he could finish. The tip of his ears turned red and his body twitched as he tried to stop himself from coming undone. “Oh daddy! Please... I’m so close please god-“ Taehyun thighs squeezed Sanggyun’s sides, his hole becoming impossibly tight. “I can’t-“ He gasped, “I can’t hold back! Please!”  
Taehyun could of cried again. Sanggyun placed both of his hands on Taehyun’s waist, pushing it down, leaving welts in his body. Taehyun felt himself sink into the mattress, both of his hands landing on Sanggyun’s forearms once more as he threw his head back and moaned loudly. 

He was being literally fucked raw into the mattress and within a few more thrusts he felt himself cum. His semen shot out, getting his stomach and Sanggyun’s coated in the white seed. 

It was messy and Taehyun felt light headed afterwards. 

Sanggyun hadn’t finished however, and he used Taehyun’s body through his dazed state. He leaned down, whispering into Taehyun’s ear. “When you finish you become the perfect fuck toy. You relax so nicely and I want use you as much as I fucking desire.” 

Taehyun felt Sanggyun’s biceps tense under his palms, using his arms to push Taehyun down into his cock while still thrusting hard into him. The combined force causing the sound of skin against skin to become louder. “You like it when I use you don’t you, you slut? Want me to cum inside you baby? Fill you up real good?” 

Taehyun nearly chirped at the idea. He was smiling, relaxed and so into sub-space he couldn’t form a single coherent thought. All he could say was, “Please” and “Daddy.”  
Really, that’s all he needed.  
Taehyun’s body was used as a rag doll as Sanggyun fucked him to completion. His cock being shoved as far inside the small boy as it could. Taehyun felt every single throb of his veiny cock as he was pumped with his cum, feeling the warm liquid filling him and making him complete. Sanggyun stayed inside him, even after his cock softened. He just stayed kissing him and his cheeks, Taehyun smiling and holding onto his owner.  
Nights with Sanggyun were rough and hot, but ended with warm cuddles and soft kissing.  
Just how Taehyun liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't MEANT to be published now but JBJ95 just came back and I HAD to y'all I HAD TO.   
> Anyway I only have one thing to say...  
> Swerve Baby.


	3. Red Bottoms

Moonkyu was seated on his desk, typing away at his computer. He's a first class and highly prestigious lawyer, who was currently working in an upcoming corruption and theft case. His eyes were blood shot, his under eyes were a dark color and puffy from exhaustion. His fingers couldn’t even be seen, they looked like a blur to the naked eye from how quickly he was typing.

“Hyung…” Moonkyu heard Taehyun calling out for the third time.

He let out a sigh, He loved Taehyun with his whole heart, but the stress from his job was starting to get to him. His back ached, his head was throbbing in pain, and the last thing he needed was another distraction preventing him from finishing his job. Moonkyu turned his head to the side, still not looking at Taehyun.

“Honey, I’m so sorry I can’t play right now.”

Moonkyu could already visualize Taehyun’s pout. He turned forward again, looking at his screen. Taehyun didn’t say anything but instead placed both hands on Moonkyu’s shoulders.

“Just for a minute yeah?” He leaned down and kissed right behind Moonkyu’s ear, “I promise to make it worth your while.”

Moonkyu was so tempted, he wanted to cry, saying no to his baby was his absolute least favorite thing. He grabbed onto Taehyun’s hands, pulling them off his shoulder. “Taehyun…” He said in a more stern tone. Taehyun didn’t seem to care, he turned Moonkyu’s chair around so he was finally looking at him. Moonkyu’s eyes widened, his mouth opening slightly in surprise from the visual he got.

“T-Taehyun..” He repeated, this time coming close to a gasp.

The younger boy was wearing fishnet tights, and high waisted black shorts. His upper body was covered by a black button-down which Taehyun didn’t even bother buttoning up the whole way, exposing his whole upper chest. Moonkyu stared for longer than he’d like to admit, his work completely being kicked out from his mind and instead focusing on the boy in front of him, “Fuck-“ Taehyun smiled, pushing a strand of hair behind Moonkyu’s ear and leading his hand to the back of the man’s head. There he grabbed onto his hair and pulled back, forcing him to tilt his head up while placing a knee on the chair. He was now hovering above Moonkyu’s lap, Taehyun could of easily sat down and taken what he wanted. “Will you pay attention to me now?”

Moonkyu swallowed thickly, Taehyun wasn’t usually this dominating, but he assumed that Moonkyu’s hesitance to play with him tonight was riling him up. He closed his eyes while letting out a soft sigh, finally placing his hands on Taehyun’s body, seizing his waist. “But we have to hurry…” Taehyun smiled and tilted his head, letting go of Moonkyu’s hair, “What if I don’t want to?” From his back pocket he pulled out a small metal ring, playing with it by making it cycle around his index finger. The hairs at the back of Moonkyu’s neck stood up as he pictured Taehyun restricting him with the metal cock ring.  
He wanted it, he needed it.  
Work had been such a pain in the ass, court hearing after court hearing, It was driving him crazy. He hated having to deal with heavy legalities and study till early dawn in order to construct his case. “Noh Taehyun…” Moonkyu almost fucking whimpered.  
He was so tempting, he was destroying Moonkyu from inside. "Such a vixen… "  
Taehyun giggled, “I know.”

Moonkyu pulled Taehyun down onto his lap, the boy following orders and sitting promptly down. Taehyun pressed his chest up against Moonkyu’s, allowing the button-down to slide down and further expose his chest, “Well tell me… Will you let me put this pretty thing around you?” He caught the cock ring between his teeth and let the metal touch against Moonkyu’s cheek. Teasing him. Moonkyu took the ring from Taehyun’s mouth, examining it, “I should teach you a lesson for interrupting me y’know…” Taehyun pouted and pressed several kisses against Moonkyu's cheek. “Now why would you do that, hm? I’m being good… I just want you to take a little break.”

A little break.

Moonkyu picked Taehyun up, the smaller boy wrapping his legs around Moonkyu’s waist and his arms around his neck. Moonkyu lead him towards the bedroom while saying, “We both know a small break translates to tomorrow morning.”

Taehyun tried to hide his smile by pressing his cheek against Moonkyu’s shoulder, he was triumphant once again.

Moonkyu laid Taehyun down on the bed, placing his palms flat on it and beginning to kiss down his neck. Taehyun unraveled himself from his lover, letting himself being kissed, however as his feet fell on the ground Moonkyu heard something peculiar. He pulled away enough to look at the small boy. In addition to the high waisted shorts, button-down and tights, he was also wearing a pair of stiletto heels.

The visual brought a heat straight to Moonkyu’s crotch, his cheeks burning a bright red as he knelt down to examine the heels closer. He ran his hands down Taehyun’s slender thighs, feeling the bumps of each string of the nylon fishnet. “This is a nice surprise…” Moonkyu smiled. He gently touched the glossed leather material, they were black Christian Louboutin’s which faded to the iconic vibrant red towards the heel; Decollete 554, six inches.

Moonkyu hummed softly in delight, they made Taehyun’s legs look amazing and he couldn’t look away from them. Taehyun pressed his thighs together and raised his knees, allowing Moonkyu to have a better look. “I bought them just for you baby…” Taehyun whispered, “You like them?” Moonkyu spread Taehyun’s legs, beginning to press soft kisses against his inner thigh. His hands were still rubbing and touching all around, appreciating the length of his long legs and wanting to undress Taehyun on the spot. “You know all my weaknesses..” He whispered against Taehyun’s skin.

Moonkyu’s head came closer to Taehyun’s bulge, starting to kiss over his hardening cock which made goosebumps appear across Taehyun's skin. “It’s a shame I’m the only one looking at you huh?” Whispered before starting to undo Taehyun’s shorts with his teeth. Taehyun brought his hand up to his mouth, covering it and blushing hard, “You could share…”

Moonkyu raised on eyebrow and looked up at his lover, not saying anything he proceeds to pull the boy’s shorts off but not touching the fishnet. Of course Taehyun wasn’t wearing any underwear underneath the thighs, his cock being compressed by the nets. Moonkyu tossed the shorts away, not caring where they landed, before focusing on his button-down. He undid the shirt with a single hand, now standing taller in front of Taehyun. “Say I did share… Say I sent it to everyone… Wouldn’t they get jealous?”

Taehyun’s shirt came open, exposing his bare chest which was already covered in other bite marks and hickies. Moonkyu chuckled at the visual. “Sanggyun really missed you huh?”

“You know how excited he gets…” Moonkyu nodded and leaned down over Taehyun’s body, deciding to place a kiss on every single of Taehyun’s flourishing bruises. “I think it’s cute… Reminds me of when you first came back from filming…” Taehyun began running his fingers through Moonkyu’s permed hair, looking up at the ceiling as his skin was being kissed. “We were always so careful… Always so scared someone would catch us.” He could feel Moonkyu smile against his skin. “Even after Junhyuk saw us… I can’t believe you-“

Taehyun whined. Covering his face as he flushed all the way to the tip of his ears. “S-Stop..” Moonkyu chuckled, grabbing Taehyun’s hands and kissing them in a small apology. “You’re cute when you’re shy.” Taehyun pouted, he almost protested that they were talking too much but that’s how Moonkyu was.

Each of his lovers was unique, Hyunbin loved to be praised and encouraged, Sanggyun loved to punish and reward, while Moonkyu loved to be soft and express his affection for Taehyun.

They had been together for so many years now, Taehyun had gotten used to Moonkyu’s chatty ways in and outside of the bedroom.

“Turn around then, on your knees.” Moonkyu said while putting away and reaching towards the back of his bedroom to retrieve something. From a drawer he pulled out a small polaroid camera, a bottle of lube. He threw the items onto the bed when he returned, smiling at the pretty visual he got of Taehyun’s hole. “You know… These tights are pretty but they’re… missing something.” He gripped the seam that ran down between Taehyun’s legs, immediately pulling it apart and ripping the tights to completely expose the boy’s hole. Taehyun gasped at the ease the nylon ripped and gripped onto the bed sheets in response. “T-They were new..” Taehyun protested, looking at Moonkyu over his shoulder while the older boy grabbed the camera.

He took a picture of Taehyun just like that, his hole exposed, the red of the designer heels in view, and Taehyun pouting over his shoulder. “Don’t pretend like you didn’t like it.” Moonkyu kissed Taehyun’s ass cheek while the polaroid developed, placing it besides the lube. Moonkyu took advantage of the position and ran his fingers between Taehyun’s globes, beginning to tease at Taehyun’s entrance. He took controlled breaths and lowered his head, anticipating more however, instead of a finger pushing against him, instead he felt the wet slide of a tongue separating his skin. Taehyun moaned, his body leaning forward by the sudden wet feeling. “O-Oh!”

Moonkyu continued wetting Taehyun’s entrance, sloppily running his tongue over and over the tight bud. It slowly started to loosen, Taehyun’s skin spreading willingly for the older man as he pushed his wet muscle inside of his body. Just as Taehyun was going to ask for more Moonkyu pulled away, not giving him enough. Taehyun sighed but let him, looking over his shoulder while Moonkyu commented, “You’re so beautiful.”

Moonkyu grabbed the camera again and with a single hand he pushed Taehyun onto his back by pulling on his small waist. Moonkyu stepped back once again, kneeling in front of Taehyun and pointing the camera towards him. Taehyun smiled, leaning back on his elbows to lift his upper body and raised one of his legs to show off the red bottoms. Before the polaroid had a chance to develop Moonkyu already took two more shoots, some close ups of Taehyun’s cock stuck between the fishnets and being pressed up against his navel. Taehyun loved the attention he was receiving, he loved looking how Moonkyu would take his time and frame the perfect picture or would take extra care in order to admire every inch of his skin.

Moonkyu leaned over in front of Taehyun with his camera, grabbed onto Taehyun’s chin and pulled him closer. Taehyun naturally opened his mouth, Moonkyu taking a shot of Taehyun’s face. The polaroid was filthy, so much that it made Moonkyu blush as it developed. “I think I’ll keep this one for myself…” Moonyku said as Taehyun grabbed the camera from his hands, putting it on the bed and pulling the lawyer on top of him, “And I think we’ve stalled enough…” Taehyun whines and it makes Moonkyu smile. He nods and gives into the smaller boy, leaning in and immediately kissing his lips.

Taehyun loved kissing Moonkyu’s plush lips, he always tasted of fruit or sweets and it was a taste he would never get tired of. He wrapped both arms around Moonkyu’s neck pulling him down as he relaxed against the bed. Moonkyu busied himself by lightly pressing the palm of his hand against Taehyun’s trapped cock. He loved to please and Taehyun could feel him smile every time Taehyun would sigh or moan into his mouth. He never asked for anything, he never rushed him; Moonkyu _wanted_ to please.

As Moonkyu’s hand kept sliding across Taehyun’s skin, the fishnet was being pushed away from the appendage allowing it to freely spring up and stand on it’s own. Moonkyu used the opportunity to began jerking Taehyun off, causing the younger boy to gasp and dig his fingers into Moonkyu’s hair. He held onto him but pulled his face away from kissing, deciding to look between their bodies and see as Moonkyu’s hand moved up and down his erection. The feeling made him warm all over and he felt his hips being attracted to Moonkyu’s hand with each thrust of his hand. “Y-Yeah…” Taehyun moaned, encouraging his lover while Moonkyu would keep his eyesight changing between Taehyun’s face and his erection.

Moonkyu was an expert at getting Taehyun to come undone, every flick of his wrist was perfect.

Taehyun felt his thighs tremble and he whined at how easy it was for Moonkyu to bring Taehyun on edge. Taehyun grabbed onto Moonkyu’s other hand and guided him down his body, “M-More please…” He asked, wishing to give Moonkyu as much pleasure as he was giving him. 

The taller boy smiled and stopped touching Taehyun’s member, instead of touching him he grabbed Taehyun’s hands and guided them both to hold onto his own thighs. Taehyun was now bent in half, his back on the bed and his heels in the air, hole completely exposed to his lover. The position was slightly embarrassing but Taehyun didn’t say anything, he simply bit his bottom lip and waited. 

Of course Moonkyu didn’t immediately succumb to Taehyun’s requests but instead grabbed the polaroid camera one last time. He took photos of Taehyun’s hole with both of his legs in the air and his hands holding onto his thighs, pulling at the ripped fish net.

He then popped the bottle of lube open and allowed a generous amount to fall on the fluttering hole, Taehyun inhaled sharply in response to the cold jelly but Moonkyu quickly soothed him by rubbing at his ring. Slowly his long slender fingers entered the boy, giving him some type of relief. Taehyun looked down at his own erection which had began leaking pre-cum onto his own stomach. He whimpered and thrashed his head back in frustration. Moonkyu was going so incredibly slow, he was deliberately torturing Taehyun at this point.

A second finger was added but no more speed than before, it was a slow and painful drag. In and out he could feel each centimeter of skin and the position didn’t allow him to just push himself forward to force Moonkyu to go faster. 

The flash of the camera went off again and Moonkyu was making sure to document each and every step. 

“Please…” Taehyun said breathlessly, “God... Please.” 

Moonkyu set the camera down, pulling his fingers out of Taehyun completely which made him whimper. “Hyung for the love of God don’t—“ 

Taehyun was silenced when he saw Moonkyu undoing his pants. First he undid his designer black leather belt, the heavy metal buckle making a loud noise as it crashed against the wooden floor.

Then he undid the button on his pants and slowly unzipped them, undoing the zipper tooth by tooth. He lowered his pants and made sure Taehyun could see his underwear. There was a bulging outline which made Taehyun’s mouth water and tears almost filled his eyes, he wanted it so bad and it was taking _so_ long. 

Taehyun felt spoilt, he was moments away from getting what he wanted but it was _still_ not fast enough. 

Moonkyu massaged his bulge for a moment, teasing before slipping his hand under his underwear and pulling out his cock. He let it hang there, tall and intimidating. Taehyun squirmed and his hands almost let go of holding onto his thighs, he wanted it so bad but he knew if he just moved Moonkyu would make this even more torturous. 

Moonkyu continued the trend, removing one item of clothing at the time until he was completely in the nude. He finally touched Taehyun again, his hands gripping at his calves. His touch felt like it was burning, Taehyun had waited so patiently. 

"I love making you beg..." Moonkyu began while gently caressing Taehyun's legs, his fingers grazing across the fishnets and sliding between the large holes. "I like knowing that regardless of all the men you love... You still make time for me." He pushed Taehyun's legs back, bending him over even more as he lined himself against Taehyun's willing hole. "I've taught you so much throughout the years... I'm so glad others get a taste of the fruit I've borne." 

Taehyun was breathing hard, his hands shooting up to grip onto Moonkyu's wrists as he anticipated his member to penetrate him. He curled his fingers around a golden Cartier bracelet, from the Love collection with 10 diamonds surrounding it. "They owe you everything my love, every single one of them." Taehyun said before inhaling a sharp breath. Moonkyu pushed his cock inside the younger boy, his nails beginning to dig into Moonkyu's skin as he felt the fire inside him spreading across his body. 

He never knew what it was about Moonkyu that made him feel this way, maybe it was the familiarity of his cock, maybe it was the way he made love to Taehyun, but he was always left disheveled and useless. 

Taehyun arched his back and moaned as Moonkyu's cock deliciously pushed itself inside of him, spreading him apart and pressing at just the right angle. Years of experience and communication made Moonkyu know exactly where to touch and press inside of Taehyun's body, he knew with a single touch he could make Taehyun moan his name. Moonkyu's slow pace began to pick up, Taehyun feeling spikes of pleasure when Moonkyu would hit his prostate then purposely miss it, it made Taehyun grip him harder, it made him start holding his breath as pleasure would come and go so quickly. Taehyun could hardly keep up. 

His cock would feel immense pressure, feeling the build up and just as he was about to burst Moonkyu would slow down or even stop all together. No matter how hard Taehyun would whine or protest, Moonkyu always got it his own way. Taehyun was panting hard, whimpering as Moonkyu paused for the third time. "God..." Taehyun whispered under his breath. "P-Please... Please I want to cum so bad baby..." Taehyun's legs were trembling from being held up for so long, his abdomen felt sore, and even his cock was so red and his stomach was so wet from his pre-cum. "G-God please..." Taehyun's whole body was hot and sweaty from being pushed to his limit so many times just to be forced to come down from his high. 

Moonkyu finally let Taehyun's legs spread and wrapped them around him, placing both of his hands on Taehyun's small waist. "You've been so good, like always." Moonkyu smiled so sweetly, he looked so dreamy and his eyes were so kind when he looked at Taehyun like this. Taehyun looked beautiful, breathing through an open mouth, with his face completely red and his glossy eyes. Moonkyu caressed his cheek, which Taehyun tilted his head towards his hand and held it there for a moment. Closing his eyes and letting out a sigh, he loved him so much. 

Moonyku pulled his hand away, wrapping it around Taehyun's cock one final time and beginning to jerk him off along with the pace of deep thrusts inside of Taehyun. Taehyun almost screamed, gripping at the bed sheets and feeling his abdomen constrain as pleasure began shooting up his spine. His neglected cock was finally being attended to, his prostrate kept being hit over and over, building the pressure inside his body once more but this time Moonkyu allowed him to continue. There was no sudden halt, causing the small boy to spill his cum all over his chest and Moonkyu's hand. Taehyun groaned loudly, his eyes rolling back as he was fucked through his high. He lost all sense of time or consciousness for a moment, only coming back to reality once he felt a familiar warmth of Moonkyu's seed spreading inside of him. 

He smiled lazily, feeling warm and complete. Moonkyu leaned over him, kissing his lips sweetly and whispering a, "I love you." Which Taehyun reciprocated by tangling his fingers in Moonkyu's curly hair and whispering back. 

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know! I said I'd post Donghan's chapter next since he was the clear winner from my poll heh.  
> But I decided to post Moonkyu's because I thought a pattern would be nicer? So it'll be one JBJ member, then a Hotshot member.  
> Promise next time I'll give you Donghan!~  
> Thank you for all the support so far! I really enjoy writing this heh. Also if you guys have any requests or kinks you'd like to see don't be afraid to comment, like Moonkyu I'm a people pleaser~


	4. Silver Rings

Taehyun woke up in a nearly pitch black room, the only light source being a set of candles he had on his nightstand, lit from the night before. Rolling over onto his stomach he let out a light sigh, his body ached all over.  
A smile traveled across his face as he remembered the events that had taken place, he truly had everything he’s ever wanted.  
He pushed himself up, his love-bitten thighs spreading on the bed so he could comfortably place his sore ass onto it. He pulled the deep plum sheet covers off himself to reveal his completely naked body. Looking down, he saw all the bruising and scratches riddled across his core and limbs.

He loved it.

  
His fingers danced across the sensitive skin, goosebumps appearing and his hair standing up at the gentle sensation. He hummed in satisfaction, some of the marks were yellow, others a deep purple or a dark red. They were so pretty against his pale skin. Taehyun pouted at the thought that no one was with him at the moment, no one was able to admire this beautiful image. Taehyun pressed down one of the bruises on his thigh, pain traveling up his core and making him groan. It felt good. Taehyun bit his lip and moved over to another bruise at the inside of his thigh, repeating the same action and pressing his fingers into the bruise. Taehyun’s pain receptors were on fire every time he’d do it, he learned that the darker bruises were the ones that felt the best.  
Saying that Taehyun was a painslut would be an understatement, Taehyun had never met anyone who adored being hurt as much as he did. His other hand moved to wrap around his half erect cock, most of it was left overs from the effects of morning wood but the pain he was feeling from playing with his bruises were feeding into his growing heat. He began stroking himself, slowly and deliberate coaxing his cock into full hardness. His member slowly pulsed into life as he got progressively more excited, blood causing the veins to sprout from under his skin. Taehyun’s breathing was shallow, and he was generally more quiet since there was no one he needed to turn on or put a show for, it was just himself enjoying his own body. The hand on his thigh moved up to his perked nipples, the pads of his fingertips grazing over cold metal as he felt his piercings. They were new additions to his skin that he adored to show off to his lovers.  
Taehyun squeezed his sensitive skin and groaned as he imagined Sanggyun playing around with them. He would pinch his nipple between his thumb and index finger, using the bar later to twist them and adoring the reaction he would get out of Taehyun. His hand began to speed up on his member, his fingers gliding by his shaft now that he was at full hardness.  
Next he thought about Moonkyu, who would adore to suck on his nipples and play with the metal inside of his mouth. Sometimes when they were just laying in bed, Moonkyu pulled him upwards onto his lap, lifting his shirt and immediately latch his mouth onto the metal. He’d hum in delight while Taehyun became undone on top of him, Taehyun would pull on his hair and whimper as the sensation went straight to his throbbing cock.   
Junhyuk wasn’t as teasing as his other two lovers. The first night Junhyuk saw the piercings he completely saw red. Angered from not being able to play with Taehyun’s new piercings as they needed a 6 month healing period. He tied the small boy’s wrists with his tie and held them over his head, he would ask him why he would get something like this wouldn't consulting him first, why he'd make him wait so long to enjoy him. Taehyun was turned on by his aggressive nature, something rare but dominating and exciting. Junhyuk made Taehyun arch his back and look pretty for him as he completely destroyed the boy, fucking him raw. He would stare at the piercings, leaving hickey after hickey across Taehyun’s chest but avoiding the newly pierced area. Taehyun would thrash and moan loudly underneath him and the sole memory of it made Taehyun groan as pre-cum leaked from his member.  
The sky was slowly turning from a navy blue to a slighter color, the sun beginning to rise for Taehyun.  
His penthouse was completely open for him to see the sky shifting and the city lights begin flicking to life.  
He threw his head back and began pushing his hips back, wishing he had something inside himself. His hole fluttered as his mind new drifted towards the thought of Hyunbin. The young boy had been with him recently but he already missed his long cock inside him. Taehyun whimpered, imagining Hyunbin’s plush lips kissing alongside his collarbones, up his neck and behind his ear. Taehyun tilted his head, closing his eyes and whispering a soft, “Binnie...”  
He let go of his cock and allowed his slender fingers to slip between his legs, reaching his hole and playing around the rim gently. He tugged at his hole, checking how loose he was and still feeling the lubricant he used from the night before. His finger easily pushed inside, only allowing up to his cuticle to enter, teasing his own body and testing just how much it could take. Every time he thrusted his finger inside, a few more centimeters of his finger entered, until he was knuckle deep inside himself. He allowed his finger to stay inside, feeling himself get excited; tightening and releasing around his own digit. He missed all of them so much.  
He slid down onto his bed, pressing his cheek onto the silk bedding and holding his ass up on the air. He stared out the window as the sky now turned into a light orange and pink color. He slid a second finger inside himself, pushing against his insides to find his sole piece of heaven. Taehyun opened his mouth, panting as his fingers began accelerating, Taedong would never finger him this slowly.  
His cheeks blushed and he rolled his eyes back as he thought about Taedong always making him cum in seconds. He had memorized every centimeter of his insides, being able to explore him blindly and guiding himself through Taehyun by the sound of his breaths alone. Finally Taehyun found his prostate and pushing hard into it, each press creating higher tension on his cock, making him think he would burst onto his own sheets at any second. Taehyun stuck out his tongue, feeling his whole body heat up. He wanted Taedong so bad in the room. He had a certain magic that made his heart race and his cock hard regardless of the situation. He reached his other hand down onto his cock, pumping it at the same pace of his fingers.  
He always had this fantasy of wanting to have his mouth filled while he was fucked from behind, and truthfully he was shocked it hasn’t happened yet.  
He wanted Donghan in front of him, his youthful dumbass of a boyfriend would fuck his filthy mouth, making him gag and choke on his cock while Taedong fucked him from behind, pushing him even further onto the young boy’s dick. He wanted to be trapped between the two massive boys, feeling small and hopeless.  
He opened his eyes as sunlight dripped onto his bedroom, hitting Taehyun’s disappointed face as he saw he was still alone in the bedroom.  
Taehyun groaned and turned over, planting his feet on the bed and pulling his fingers out of his hole to focus on his cock. His free hand reached up to his piercings again, squeezing and twisting one last time before his cock exploded with clear cum on his stomach. He moaned softly, his eyes closing shut as waves of pleasure washed over him with each pump he did after releasing. He shivered, his cock softening slowly in his hand as he got too sensitive to keep touching himself.  
He laid there in his bedroom, the sun continuing to rise and making his cum covered chest glisten.

He was left panting in bed, still tired and sore, but his hunger was never sufficed. 

He grabbed his cellphone, taking a photo of his blushing face and naked chest, making sure to emphasize his lips and love-bite ridden collarbones. He sent the photo to a private groupchat with 6 members, alongside a text. 

"Anyone up?" 

  
He received 6 replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say it was Donghan's chapter next? Whoops ;;  
> Sorry I haven't updated this in SO long but I'm finally jumping back into the swing of things!!  
> This is the chapter I had most progress on and I figured I post this instead of trying to grind through Donghan's chapter  
> Believe it'll be quite a mountain to tackle and to do well ;;  
> Hopefully you guys still like this chapter though!!

**Author's Note:**

> Pure, filthy smut.  
> I put out a poll of what you guys wanted to see and this got the most votes haha. I indulge in kinks I've wanted to write for a really long time, so I hope you guys really enjoy it. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is dedicated to my muse, Nano.


End file.
